


Показать дружелюбие

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisaveta



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Для прекрасной MIlena Econ. За посвящение нас в третий канонный пейринг Джентльменов.
Relationships: Ernie/Primetime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Показать дружелюбие

**Author's Note:**

> Для прекрасной MIlena Econ. За посвящение нас в третий канонный пейринг Джентльменов.

[](https://imgur.com/6ZmsqZZ)


End file.
